deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/ Mobile Task Force Omega-7 and Dr. Alto Clef (SCP Foundation) VS M-Squad (Mahou Shoujo Tokushusen Asuka)
Mobile Task Force Omega-7, the SCP Foundation's elite anti-anomaly task force centered around an ancient immortal swordsman, joined in this battle by Dr. Alto Clef, the enigmatic SCP Foundation researcher, gun nut, and reality-bender-killer VS M-Squad, the JSDF's anti-magic unit centered around two magical girls, deployed to fight against terrorists armed with Paranormal weapons WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =MTF Omega-7= Mobile Task Force (MTF) Omega-7, nicknamed Pandora's Box, was an elite unit set up by the SCP Foundation, tasked with containing supernatural, alien, and other mysterious phenomena. The unit was led by around SCP-076-2, a supernatural swordsman of apparent Middle Eastern origin who was found in a stone coffin currently stored at a high-security facility. Each agent was hand-picked by SCP-076-2 himself and were typically Foundation elite. The task force also included SCP-105, a woman who can manipulate the area she takes pictures off, and SCP-657, an elderly gentleman with the ability to accurately predict the time and cause of death of those he has physical contact with. During peace time SCP-076-2 grew restless however and went on a rampage, forcing the facility to detonate its onsite nuke to contain it. After this incident Omega-7 was disbanded. Though the mobile task force proved a failure, it inspired the creation of the more successful MTF Alpha-9, which also uses humanoid anomalies to much greater effect. MTF Infantry Weapons Beretta Model 92 The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will have a 15-round magazine. The Beretta has been mentioned as Foundation issue in some SCP articles and Tales. M4 Carbine The M4 Carbine is a series of firearms based upon the design of the M16 rifle. It was designed to be a light version of the M16A2 with selective fire options. Created in the United States, the M4 was in service since 1997. The weapon is gas-operated, cooled by air, and has a telescoping stock. The carbine was created, like most carbines, to function like a rifle but have a lighter weight and greater portability. The M4 is slightly less accurate and has less stopping power. The carbine will later shift into the standard firearm for the American armed forces. 35 nations have the M4 as part of their arsenal and is widely used by both their armies and special forces. The weapon fires from a 30-round magazine, with a rate of fire or 750-900 RPM and an effective range of 500 meters. The M4 carbine is mentioned as being issued to Foundation mobile task forces in some Foundation Tales and incident reports. Barrett M107 The Barrett M82, standardized by the U.S. military as the M107, is a recoil-operated, semi-automatic anti-materiel sniper system developed by the American Barrett Firearms Manufacturing company. Despite its designation as an anti-materiel rifle, it is used by some armed forces as an anti-personnel system. The M107 variant is also called the Light Fifty for its .50 BMG (12.7×99mm NATO) chambering and significantly lighter weight compared to previous applications and the 15% heavier base M82 model. The weapon has an effective range of 1800 meters, fed from a ten-round magazine. The Barrett M107 is mentioned as being issued to Foundation forces in some pages on the wiki. Anti-Thaumaturgic Rounds Within the SCP universe, a number of different types of anti-thaumaturgic rounds designed to combat users of and entities created by thaumaturgy, effectively a form of magic in the SCP-verse. Examples include both variants designed for use against human thaumaturgists and “demon-killers” for use against paranormal entities immune to conventional damage. For the purposes of this match, SCP-verse anti-thaumaturgic round will work on magic shields similar to those of the M-squad. SCP-076-2 SCP-076-2, nicknamed Subject Able, is an anomalous humanoid from Middle Eastern origin that is contained by the SCP Foundation. SCP-076-2 is posses superhuman physicality and the ability to manifest bladed weapons. This, combined with his bloodlust and his ability to reappear in SCP-076-1 (a black coffin) when killed has earned him the Keter object class, which is only given to the biggest threats known by the Foundation. Much of SCP-076-2's early history is unknown. In the 1800s SCP-078-1 was discovered by British archeologists in Mongolia. All members of the expedition were subsequently killed on the return voyage home by an unknown cause. SCP-076 was later discovered by one of the societies that merged into the Global Occult Coalition (GOC). A few years after its retrieval, SCP-076 activated and escaped. After a three year long manhunt, the SCP Foundation finally managed to contain SCP-076-2 and brought him into custody. Deciding to weaponize SCP-076-2, the Foundation created Mobile Task Force (MTF) Omega-7, nicknamed Pandora's Box, a Mobile Task Force made up out of Foundation operatives hand picked by SCP-076-2 himself and other humanoid anomalies that were willing to cooperate. SCP-076-2 became restless in between missions, however, and during one violent episode deactivated the explosive collar meant to control him and went on a rampage, slaughtering multiple Foundation personnel. Desperate to prevent SCP-076-2 from escaping the site staff detonated the on-site nuclear warhead, destroying the base and killing everything within, including SCP-076-2, though SCP-076-1 remained intact. After this incident, MTF Omega-7 was dissolved. Edged Weapon Creation SCP-076 is capable of manifesting a variety of edged weapons at will. These weapons include a pair of short swords, a two-handed claymore, a large mace on a six foot shaft, a large battle axe, several oversized chakrams, and even a pair of giant mechanical scissors. Many of these weapons have an almost microscopic, rotating, serrated edge which causes a chainsaw-like effect, easily cutting through even the flesh of SCP-682. Superhuman Physical Abilities SCP-076 possesses a variety of superhuman physical abilities. For instance, he possesses superhuman strength, to the point where he is able to break open a steel blast door with his bare hands in four minutes. SCP-076 also posesses superhuman speed, capable of running over 64 meters in three seconds, and is even able to deflect handgun and assault rifle bullets with a piece of steel rebar, or, presumably, one of his weapons. SCP-076 also possesses superhuman resilience, being able to survive multiple headshots with a .50 caliber weapon before dying, and even survive an hour underwater before asphyxiating. Dr. Alto Clef Dr. Alto Clef is one of the most mysterious personnel at the SCP Foundation besides the O-5 council. Clef was formerly an agent of the UN Global Occult Coalition, and is an expert on reality benders and, in particular, their elimination, favoring the use of explosives or high powered firearms to ambush them, as most reality benders can modify reality at will, but have no powers of extrasensory perception. Clef’s true name, if he has one, is unknown- he claims that a note a ukelele (which he often carries to demonstrate) is his true name, and when written, signs with an alto clef, hence his name. Clef is known to have a rude, aggressive, and somewhat misogynistic personality, as well as a hidden streak of self-loathing, but is also known to be highly skilled in combating anomalous threats, to the point of seeming “genre-savvy”. Clef is also a compulsive liar, and has claimed at vary points to be a reality bender, a Sumerian deity, and the Devil himself, and is also rumored that he may be the son of a nature goddess killed by the GOC, and to have once been in a relationship with another female anomalous entity. “Telekill Alloy” Jian Sword Used in his escapades when hunting down Type-Greens (GOC term fro Reality Benders), Clef has a sword constructed from SCP-148, otherwise known as 'telekill' within foundation circles. The metal is rather unremarkable, and has the consistency of Platinum (meaning far less durable than a steel blade), however it exhibits a set of anomalous properties when used against reality benders and other similar mind-based anomalies. The Knife disregards mental shielding/hardening as a result of reality warping; if the structure/body is enhanced or created through a mental ability, it bypasses it. It should have the structure of a crudely contructed sword, measuring around 80 centimeters. According to the log of anomalous items, the sword has a similar design to a Chinese jian. “Telekill” Armor In 'Unfinished Business', Clef has a lightweight layer of telekill underneath his clothes and protecting his brain, which blocks any form of mental interference, reality bending, telekinesis, telepathy, or other mind-based attacks. While this can't block, say, the non-anomalous results of reality-bending around him (i.e. a fire started using reality bending will burn him if he touches it, but they can’t directly set him on fire), it does make his own body and mind impervious to direct manipulation. Since it has a similar consistency to platinum, it is a poor armor, and can't block bullets. “Atomic Revolver” One of Clef's deadliest weapons, capable of near-instantly killing when it lands a hit. It functions entirely as a non-anomalous revolver an unremarkable make, yet when fired it releases a blast of radiation with no known limit regarding ammunition. If this blast of energy/radiation hits an organism, all the effected cells become cancerous, and begin to multiply and form deadly tumors within seconds. This spreads throughout the body, and typically kills targets within minutes, with no possible cure. M4 Carbine The M4 Carbine is a series of firearms based upon the design of the M16 rifle. It was designed to be a light version of the M16A2 with selective fire options. Created in the United States, the M4 was in service since 1997. The weapon is gas-operated, cooled by air, and has a telescoping stock. The carbine was created, like most carbines, to function like a rifle but have a lighter weight and greater portability. The M4 is slightly less accurate and has less stopping power. The carbine will later shift into the standard firearm for the American armed forces. 35 nations have the M4 as part of their arsenal and is widely used by both their armies and special forces. The weapon fires from a 30-round magazine, with a rate of fire or 750-900 RPM and an effective range of 500 meters. As a Foundation-issue weapon mentioned in some pages on the SCP wiki, Clef would have access to such a weapon. PSX-820 Energy Weapon The PSX-820 is an SCP Foundation developed heavy directed energy weapon designed for destroying anomalous armored vehicles and large or unusually resilient anomalous life forms used by Dr. Clef in one of the “Tales of the Foundation” stories. The weapon is described as looking like something similar to a weapon in a first person shooter game, and being capable of destroying 60% of the body of SCP-682. It might even be able to kill the nigh-indestructible creature, were it not for the fact that it can only fire one shot before a recharge time that takes so long that it has 682 will have regenerated by then. Still, it would no doubt incinerate any most targets, but Clef will probably only have one shot to use in this battle. Anomalous Abilities Dr. Clef is an anomalous entity himself, kept within Foundation service due to his invaluable skill in dispatching reality benders as well as decommissioning SCPs. As a former agent of the Global Occult Coalition, Clef has a moderate to professional combat training similar to those seen in professional task forces, although his all-around casualness makes his demonstrations of this fairly short lived. He has superhuman physicality, being able to survive various attacks from anomalous entities that should have killed him by definition, and was able to directly combat and compete with Dr. Kondraki, who was able to withstand, albeit briefly, an attack from SCP-682. He is rumored to even be able to suppress anomalous abilities of other objects by his mere presence, though certain powerful reality benders such as SCP-239 (in the Foundation Tale can attack near him, such as starting fires around him), but not attack him directly. *Is resistant to reality-shifts *If photographed, or viewed digitally, Clef's face is always obscured by a seemingly random image of an animal, such as an arachnid or bird. *Females instinctively hate and are suspicious of Clef, with some anomalous female entities becoming aggravated and attacking him relentlessly when in their presence. *In addition to surviving an attack from SCP-682, in one instance, SCP-682 refused to attack Dr. Clef at all, staying in one corner of his enclosure when Clef accidentally entered it. It is not clear if this was due to some sort of mental interference on Clef's part, or if Clef is on of the few entities SCP-682 actually fears, the only other being SCP-173. =M-Squad= M-Squad is a military unit in the universe of the anime Mahou Shoujo Tokushusen Asuka by the Japan Self-Defense Forces, created in the aftermath of the sudden invasion of a race of extradimensional paranormal entities known as Disas. The Disas proved resistant to conventional munitions. Humanity, however, got unexpected help in the form of an alliance with another parallel dimension known as the “Spirit” world. Eleven girls were selected to be given magical abilities to fight the Disas and succeeded in killing the Disas king at the Battle of Mt. Aso in Hokkaido, defeating the invasion, albeit at the cost of six of the magical girls and countless thousands of conventional military personnel. After the Disas war, national governments co-opted the magical girls from their home countries into their militaries and created new magical girls, using to them to combat terrorists using surviving Disas, magical artifacts or even illegally created magical humans. Anti-magic munitions were also developed to allow normal humans to effectively fight magic adversaries. M-Squad was created as a JSDF unit specifically to combat Disas and magical terrorists, centered around veterans of the Disas war, magical girls Asuka Ootori and Kurumi Mugen, and also includes conventional military personnel armed with anti-magic weapons. Asuka Ootori Asuka Ootori is the main character of the anime Magical Girl Spec Ops Asuka, a dark deconstruction of the typical anime “magical girl”. At some point in the near future, a race of extradimensional monsters known as Disas, which proved highly resistant to conventional munitions invaded Earth, only for humanity to be rescued by an alliance with another parallel world, the “Spirit World”, a world of magic that granted humanity access to their powers. One of 11 girls chosen for compatiblity with these powers as “magical girls”, Asuka was inducted into a multinational military force, fighting along side conventional military forces in a war against the Disas which caused millions of deaths. Over the course of the war, Asuka lost six of her comrades, including four killed in the battle against the Disas king at Mt. Aso in Hokkaido, of which only the five magical girls, who became known as the “Magical Five” and two conventional soldiers, were known to have survived. During the war, Asuka also suffered the loss of both her parents, which were killed by the Disas. After the war, Asuka retired and attempted to return to civilian life, however, after she was forced to use her powers to protect her friends from terrorists, including those utilizing magic artifacts, Asuka was eventually convinced to rejoin the JSDF as part of M-squad, a unit trained to react to magical threats, including both human magic users and Disas, consisting of both magical girls and conventional special forces armed with anti-magic munitions. Magic Karambit Asuka’s primary weapon is a her magical artifact, a magic karambit knife capable of cutting the through any object, including steel and concrete, and seems to have an effective cutting surface far larger than the length of the blade itself, proving capable of effortless cutting a man in half with a single slash, and can create large gashes into the body of a roughly 20-meter tall monster or slice straight through a car. Asuka can also transform the karambit into a sword with a blade length of about 80 cm, capable of cleaving through a magic shield in a single swing, however, this attack requires a large amount of magic power. Colt M1911 x2 Like all of the militarized magical girls of M-squad, Asuka is also equipped with conventional firearms loaded with anti-magic rounds capable of punching through magic shields, though most magic users can significant amounts of fire. Asuka’s sidearm of choice is an unknown Colt M1911 variant. The M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP. The weapon is single-action and is recoil-operated. The famous firearms designer produced the pistol to be used as the standard sidearm for the United States military. The weapon was used through countless conflicts like World War II and the Vietnam War. Production for the weapon came through the United States' need to modernize its arsenal. It is still being used by American law-enforcement and military forces in limited amounts. A large amount of variants were made, the most popular being the MEU(SOC) pistol. 28 countries currently have the pistol in their arsenals. The weapon resembles, but is not identical to a Kimber Warrior, and for the purpose of this match, will have a similar 8-round magazine, and has an effective range of 50 meters. Asuka has been known to dual wield these weapons. Energy Barrier Asuka, like all magical girls, is capable of summoning an energy barrier to repel attacks. This barrier can effortlessly repel conventional rounds and even a 40mm grenade, and can even repel at least 30 pistol or rifle caliber anti-magic rounds before going down, though it can be downed by sufficiently powerful magic attacks or sustained anti-magic round fire, rendering her vulnerable. She is also capable of “bursting out” the barrier like an explosive reactive armor to deflect more powerful attacks. Superhuman Agility Magical girls such as Asuka possess agility far in excess of that of a normal human, being able to leap at least ten meters in one jump, and repeatedly push off between two nearby buildings (such as in an alleyway to scale tall building. Using this technique, Asuka can reach the top of a mid-rise (4-6 stories) building in less than three seconds. In the first display of her power in the first episode, Asuka even managed to evade fire from a minigun, possibly even dodging the bullets. Kurumi Mugen Kurumi Mugen was, like Asuka, one of 11 magical girls who was granted magical abilities when the human race first made contact with the magical world to fight against the Disas invasion. Prior to the war, she was a shy girl with low self-confidence who was frequently bullied. In an effort to change herself, volunteered to become a magical girl under the call sign “War Nurse”. As her callsign suggests, her abilities were focused on healing magic, effectively acting a combat medic capable instantly healing most wounds, though she also has sufficient combat abilities to hold her own. Kurumi was one of the five magical girls to survive the final battle against the Disas King at Mt. Aso, and subsequently continued to serve with the Japan Self-Defense Forces and became part of M-Squad. During her service with Asuka, she became obsessively attached to her, and is presumably in love with Asuka, showing yandere-like tendencies toward her. Joined by Asuka, Kurumi sees action in combat against a terrorist group known as the Babel Brigade, who make use of magical artifacts and individuals, including an illegal magical girl. After Asuka joins M-Squad, Kurumi shows an even darker aspect of her personality, specifically that, in order to prevent Asuka from suffering the mental trauma of performing such acts, and because her powers are suited it. Kurumi volunteers to torture infromation out of multiple prisoners (and like a certain other Kurumi, does her best to turn the anime into hentai). In playing this role, Kurumi is revealed to be a sadist, appearing to enjoy the task. Magic Syringe Kurumi’s primary weapon is an oversized syringe similar in appearance to a hypodermic syringe, but with a length of about a meter. When used as a melee weapon, the syringe is capable of injecting an acid-like toxin that can kill a roughly ten meter-tall Disas monster within a minute. The syring is also capable of launching the needle at a target like a ballistic knife, with enough force to pin a human to a concrete wall, but it will not inject the toxin. Chemical Synthesis In her support role, Kurumi can generate a number of chemicals, contained in normal-sized syringes, however, most of the ones displayed are only really useful in an interrogation, such as a truth serum or pain amplifier. She can produce an acid capable of melting away the lock on a door in a second, but the sedative syringe is the only one she uses in a fight, injecting an enemy magical girl with a sedative that can knock them unconcious in about a second. *Acid *Truth Serum *Pain Amplifier *Sedative Instant Healing Kurumi is capable of summoning magic bandages that can instantly heal many common injuries, such as puncture wounds and broken bones, even severe injuries such as those caused by knife or gunshot wounds. She is even capable of re-attaching lost limbs if it is done in time, but she doesn’t not appear to be able to regrow lost limbs, if the limb is completely incinerated or blown to pieces, for instance. She is also not able to revive the dead. Energy Barrier Kurumi, like all magical girls, is capable of summoning an energy barrier to repel attacks. This barrier can effortlessly repel conventional rounds and even a 40mm grenade, and can even repel at least 30 pistol or rifle caliber anti-magic rounds before going down, though it can be downed by sufficiently powerful magic attacks or sustained anti-magic round fire, rendering her vulnerable. She is also capable of “bursting out” the barrier like an explosive reactive armor to deflect more powerful attacks. Superhuman Agility Magical girls such as Asuka and Kurumi possess agility far in excess of that of a normal human, being able to leap at least ten meters in one jump, and repeatedly push off between two nearby buildings (such as in an alleyway to scale tall building. Using this technique, Kurumi can reach the top of a mid-rise (4-6 stories) building in less than three seconds. LMT LM308MWS Sharpshooter In late 2009, Lewis Machine and Tool introduced the .308 Modular Weapon System, or LM308MWS. The LM308MWS is based on the proven Stoner Rifle design with some new features that including a one piece upper receiver and a completely free-floating barrel design for improved accuracy. The LMT LM308MWS Sharpshooter was adopted by the British Army as the L129A1, in two versions. One is the L129A1 Sharpshooter, which is equipped with a Trijicon ACOG TA648-308, a Trijicon RM01 1 x Ruggedized Miniature Reflex (RMR) mounted on top of the ACOG, backup iron sights, and a Harris bipod. The other version is the L129A1 Sniper Support Weapon (SSW), which is identical to the Sharpshooter except it has a L17A2 Schmidt & Bender 3-12 x 50 Sniper Scope instead of the ACOG, a small reflex sight on top of the scope, and a surefire suppressor. The L129A1 is issued with Magpul PMAGs. The version used by the M-squad is equipped with an ACOG scope and appears to have a 20-round magazine and, unlike the real-life weapon, is a selective fire model capable of fully automatic fire. Normal Human Operatives In addition to Asuka and Kurumi, M-squad also includes five normal human operatives, led by Iizuka, a JSDF officer and one of two normal human soldiers known to have survived the Battle of Mt. Aso. All of the five normal humans were drawn form the JSDF Special Forces Group, and have extensive training in combatting both conventional and paranormal foes. Kimber Warrior The Kimber MCSOCOM ICQB is a 5" barreled aluminum-framed 1911 chambered in .45 ACP custom built for the US Marine Corps. It features a bolt on Dawson Precision light rail, Novak night sights, and omits the full length guide rod and firing pin block of other Kimber models to make field stripping easier. The weapon fires a .45 ACP round from an 8-round magazine. LMT LM308MWS Sharpshooter In late 2009, Lewis Machine and Tool introduced the .308 Modular Weapon System, or LM308MWS. The LM308MWS is based on the proven Stoner Rifle design with some new features that including a one piece upper receiver and a completely free-floating barrel design for improved accuracy. The LMT LM308MWS Sharpshooter was adopted by the British Army as the L129A1, in two versions. One is the L129A1 Sharpshooter, which is equipped with a Trijicon ACOG TA648-308, a Trijicon RM01 1 x Ruggedized Miniature Reflex (RMR) mounted on top of the ACOG, backup iron sights, and a Harris bipod. The other version is the L129A1 Sniper Support Weapon (SSW), which is identical to the Sharpshooter except it has a L17A2 Schmidt & Bender 3-12 x 50 Sniper Scope instead of the ACOG, a small reflex sight on top of the scope, and a surefire suppressor. The L129A1 is issued with Magpul PMAGs. The version used by the M-squad is equipped with an ACOG scope and appears to have a 20-round magazine and, unlike the real-life weapon, is a selective fire model capable of fully automatic fire. Accuracy International AS-50 The AS50 is a .50 BMG sniper/anti-materiel rifle manufactured by British firearms producer Accuracy International. The AS50 enables operators to engage targets at very long range with high accuracy using explosive or incendiary ammunition. The AS50 employs a gas operated semi-automatic action and muzzle brake, allowing for lower recoil than the AW50 bolt-action rifle and faster target acquisition. The rifle is highly transportable, ergonomic and lightweight. It can be disassembled in less than three minutes and serviced without tools. The weapon has an effective range of 1800 meters and fires from a five or ten round magazine (ten for the purposes of this match). Anti-Magic Rounds In order to combat Disas and hostile magic users, M-squad make use of orichalcum-cored anti-magic rounds. The weapons are capable of piercing magic shields, but pistol and conventional rifle-caliber round require several to pierce the shield of a Disas, but a .50 BMG anti-magic round can achieve this in one shot. A magical girl’s shields are much more powerful, being able to survive sustained automatic weapons fire from three assault rifles loaded with anti-magic rounds, and even at least one .50 BMG round, though they can be pinned down, being forced to use all their power for defense, and their shields may eventually be pierced. =Weapon/Ability Edges= Pistols MTF Omega-7’s Beretta 92 takes the edge for the larger-caliber round, making it more effective against the human operatives, however, it’s lighter round may reduce the effect of its anti-thaumaturgic rounds against Asuka and Kurumi. On the other hand, the Kimber has larger round, which seems to matter when using anti-magic bullets, but has a smaller magazine, making it less effective in a fight between human operatives. Assault Rifles The M4 Carbine used by the SCP Foundation has a larger magazine, however, it fires a 5.56mm round which is smaller and less powerful than the 7.62mm rounds used by LMT, however, the LMT has a smaller 20-round magazine, but can fire specialist anti-magic incendiary rounds. In essence, once again, the Foundation’s weapon will be more effective against humans, but the M-squad’s weapon may have greater anti-magic abilities. Anti-Materiel Rifles Both weapons are semi-automatic .50 caliber sniper rifles with massive stopping power, both with ten-round magazines, however, I give M-squad's AS-50 a slight edge due to its slightly superior accuracy. Superhuman 1 In the fight between Asuka and SCP-076-2, both are primarily melee fighters, but have a minor ranged option- Asuka’s M1911 and 076’s chakrams, though the effect of either of these on their opponent will likely be minimal. In terms of agility, I’d give Asuka a slight advantage, however, in terms of strength, I’d say the two are about comparable. Durability is where it gets interesting- Asuka’s magic shield is completely resistant to conventional rounds and has a high resistance to even anti-magic rounds and magic attacks. On the other hand, it is implied that physical damage can still hurt a magical girl if it somehow gets past her shield (given that she bothers blocking bullets at all, also a magical girl was wounded by a surprise C-4 detonation at one point in the series), while SCP-076-2 has no shield, but a greater raw durability, surviving sustained .50 caliber machine gun fire, including multiple headshots before going down. In terms of primary weapons, I give SCP-076-2 an advantage for his countless different edged weapons, many of which are even longer than Asuka’s weapon, even in sword mode. Superhuman 2 This is another interesting match up. In terms of durability, Kurumi stomps as Clef’s armor will do nothing against gunfire, and it’s not clear if the magic used by Kurumi would qualify as “reality bending” and would be effected by Telekill. In terms of support abilities, Kurumi has the advantage as well, as her instant healing can heal almost any known injury, possibly even cancelling out the radiation poisoning of Clef’s “Atomic Revolver” if she can activate her healing powers quickly enough. Kurumi doesn’t entirely have it her way, however, she is a primarily a support magical girl, with weaker offensive abilities, including nothing comparable to Clef’s PSX-820. Another X-factor that is harder to quantify is Clef’s anomalous ability to incite the distaste and hostility of any female in his presence, which might cause Asuka, Kurumi, and the two female members of M-Squad to target him to the exclusion of their other enemies. =X-Factors= Human Personnel Explanations M-Squad and MTF Omega-7 are both the best of their respective factions, with high-tier special forces training as well as training in combatting paranormal threats, however, I give a definite edge in combat experience, as the MTF have fought a wider variety of enemies and for longer. Related to this is fact that MTF Omega-7 have experience with a greater variety of anomalous adversaries and objects, while the M-Squad have only encountered Disas and illegal magic users and artifacts based on the magic of the Spirt World. Superhumans 1 Explanation Asuka and SCP-076 both exhibit superhuman agility, being able to evade gunfire, but I give a slight advantage to SCP-076-2 as he has shown a more definitive ability to actually dodge the bullets rather than the aim of the marksman, having deflected bullets with a piece of rebar. Asuka can be absolutely brutal to her enemies, however, SCP-076-2, while not actively sadistic in the sense that he does not intentially cause his victims to suffer, he still enjoys fighting and killing. In terms of brute strength, Asuka can cut through a car, though the that is likely in part thanks to the magic properies of her karambit, and can also jump dozens of feet in the air. SCP-076, however, shows even greater feats of strength, such as breaking through a steel blast door in a matter of minutes. Both Asuka and SCP-076 have similar levels of durability, however, it should be noted that SCP-076-2's durability is inherent to his body, while Asuka makes use of a nigh-impenetrable shield that she has to activate. In terms of experience, Asuka may have fought in the Disas War and against various magical terrorist and mercenaries, but SCP-076-2 has fought for centuries, perhaps even millenia, and has fought against numerous dangerous anomalous adversaries, giving him the clear advantage. In terms of loyalty and mental health, Asuka may "go rogue" to protect her friends, but SCP-076's loyalty to the Foundation is tenuous at best, to the point that he had to be controlled with an explosive collar, and immediately turned against his Foundation masters when he managed to disarm it. Asuka has PTSD, but is still not as mentally unstable as SCP-076-2, who seemingly has no emotions or desires apart from an insatiable bloodlust and a desire to fight a worthy adversary. Superhumans 2 Explanations Clef shows periodic displays of strength and agility beyond what his overweight physique and poor physical condition should allow, including matching the peak human Dr. Kondraki in a swordfight, but nothing compared to the superhuman abilities provided by a magical girl. Clef sometimes shows feats of surprising durability, such as briefly surviving an attack from SCP-682, however, in the end, he is a slightly enhanced human in terms of durability, and not a match for defensive power of Kurumi's shield. In terms of offensive abilities, Clef takes the advantage for the massive firepower of his PSX-820, which, while effectively only having one shot, is sure to devastate anything in the radius of the energy blast, and is backed up the power of the Atomic Revolver and the M4 loaded with anti-anomaly rounds. In terms of support abilities, Clef is capable of resisting reality warping, an ability further enchanced by his telekill weapons and armor, and also is capable of some form of mental interference, causing females to become hostile and even preventing SCP-682 from attacking him in one instance. Even this, however, is not as useful as Kurumi's ability to heal wounds of herself or others instantly, as well as produce various chemicals that, while mostly used in support, could still prove useful in the right situation. In terms of tactics, Clef takes the advantage as, while Kurumi, like the other magical girls, tend to engage mostly in stand-up fight, Clef makes widespread use of ambush tactics using high-caliber firearms or explosive. =Scenario and Info= *The battle will take in a city that has been evacuated of all civilians. Both sides will have some intel about the layout of the city (i.e. maps, aerial recon etc), but will not have previously operated in the area. Dr. Clef, backed up by MTF Omega-7 will be investigating the area in order to locate and eliminate a hostile reality bender working with a hostile anomalous organization. M-Squad will be in the area tasked with locating a group of magical terrorist centered around an illegally created paranormal entity. The two groups will mistake each other for their enemies and fire on each other. Category:Blog posts